dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Time Tracer(Hakai Suu)
Time Tracer, also known as the Temporal Dragon's Dragon Arm, is the Sacred Gear posessed by Hiro Akihiko, it holds the Dialga the Dragon known as the Temporal Dragon God. Summary In the distant past, a long time before even humans were created. When even Heaven was newly created, Dialga, one of the two Dragons that appeared fighting from the Dimensional Gap, appeared in Heaven. God, having felt the disturbance, confronted the Dragon, with Dialga seeing that he was a being of great power. The two fought, and in the end Dialga was succesful in acquiring what she had wanted from God, that being the principles of Creation and the power to Create. As punishment, God put her in a perfect vessel of sealing, the very first Sacred Gear. During an encounter between Dialga and Hiro, it is revealed that when a host of the Time Tracer dies, their consciousness is transferred into the dimension-like world inside of the Sacred Gear. The world appearing as an endless black world, with the ground having a hexagonial pattern, the hexagonial parts having different heights, accompanied by crystal formations acting as either grasses or trees, and a black sun which gives off a turquoise shine, like the rest of the world itself. Appearance It takes the form of a navy-blue gauntlet on the wielder's right arm, it has circuits that light up into a bluish-green color when the power of the Dragon is flowing through them. Abilities The Time Tracer has the ability to Trace which allows the user to target the time around the last target that the user touched and manipulate it. The user can also target him/herself using the Sacred Gear. In some ways, it can also be used as a pathway in which Dialga's dragon power is flowed onto the user for utilization. It can be utilized as a source of power for various purposes. Weaknesses With Dialga sealed within the Time Tracer, its possessors become vulnerable to Dragon-slaying magics, swords and curses as if they themselves were Dragons. Also, continuous use of the Time Tracer requires a lot of stamina and will drain the wielder's stamina to a significant degree. Announcement * Trace: Activates the Sacred Gear's ability and allows the user to manipulate the time of the target touched. * Break: Signals the deactivation of the Sacred Gear's ability applied on a target, either by the user's will or because of the user exhaustion being detected by it. * Genesis Overdrive: Activates Genesis Overdrive. * Blade: Summons Arondight/Gram/Excalibur(either the entirety or a varying amount of it's fragments). Forms Temporal Knight Perfect Armor Temporal Knight Perfect Armor (テンポラル・ナイト・パーフィクト・アーマー, Tenporaru naito pāfekuto āmā): Hiro's Subspecies Balance Breaker cannot be describe with better words than the visage of a perfect knight. Clad in a navy-blue medieval armor along with a ghastly helmet, the armor's appearance is capable of striking fear right into the hearts of Hiro's enemies. With no extravagant decoration, it just screams out usability. Despite it being so magnificent, it is carved with countless marks and battle scars, but none of them take away the beauty of the armor. If another medieval knight were to see this battle outfit, they would glow red with envy. This Balance Breaker was made through Hiro's mental image of a perfect Knight, as well as his desire to be the perfect Knight for his friends and his master. This armor also incorporates his gauntlet's ability to sprout the blades of his swords through their gauntlets, this time, allowing him to utilize two blades at once on both arms. Trivia * All the past hosts of the Time Tracer until Hiro have been female, and all of them have been through traumatic experiences, causing their consciousness found within the Sacred Gear to appear giving off a black, eerie aura. * The image used for the Sacred Gear is Rentaro Satomi's Varanium arm from the anime Black Bullet. Category:Hakai Suu Category:Fanon Sacred Gears